Sweet Temptations
by wooden-spoon
Summary: Kaoru finds that her wistful wish on a falling star has actually come true when a mysterious stranger knocks on her door.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yay! This is my first story posted on so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro and anyway, if I did own RK, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

**---------------------------------------**

Kaoru Kamiya leant back on her hands, staring at the stars.

She was sitting on stairs leading to the shadowed backyard, pondering her non-existent love life.

At 21, Kaoru still didn't have a boyfriend.

Why she couldn't find the right person for her, the person who knew her inside and out, whom she trusted completely and vice versa, or in other words: her soulmate, was a mystery to her.

Her raven black hair was in a high ponytail tied with her favourite blue ribbon, glinting blue black with the moonlight.

Kaoru's unusual blue eyes were a window to her soul, and were right now staring aimlessly at the night sky.

As if waking from a trance, Kaoru shook her head and got up.

Why was she even thinking these depressing thoughts?

Suddenly, a flash of light caught her eyes.

It was a falling star.

Not being able to resist, Kaoru closed her eyes. I wish…I wish that a tall, dark and handsome stranger would appear in my life and sweep me off my feet! As if in response, the star flashed then disappeared over the horizon.

Kaoru grinned at her wistful wish. As if that would _ever_ happen! Her slender and graceful frame turned to go back inside.

She was quite lucky though.

She had a job she loved which was teaching kendo, friends she wouldn't ever replace, even though Misao was _tres _scary when hyper which was…always, Megumi was too foxy for her own good, Sano was…well…no comment, and one of her students, Yahiko, was quite dedicated albeit headstrong and rude. Yep, Kaoru was one lucky gal.

As Kaoru headed to her room after shutting the sliding glass door leading to the backyard shut, she wondered if she should listen to I Don't Need A Man by the Pussycat Dolls or to Bimbo Nation by Tv Rock just 'cause she loved the song.

------------------------------------

**R&R please, and I will really appreciate constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh if you want to flame me or I will evaporate in a puff of blue smoke 0.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: woot! Second chapter! Thanks to the reviewers, and I'll try to make this chappy longer …. hopefully…**

**Disclaimer: I do **not **own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki Nobuhiro owns it**

**-----------------------------------------------**

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

The alarm clock cut through Kaoru's foggy and sleepy mind shrilly. Kaoru's groan was muffled as she buried her head in the pillow.

She really should get a better sounding alarm clock.

Not bothering to acknowledge the shrieking device, Kaoru turned over and burrowed cosily into her doona and warm sheets. Her tired eyes slowly closed and Kaoru's gradually breathing deepened.

It _was_ the holidays after all.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Aargh! Frickin' clock! Kaoru rolled onto her back and stared at her white ceiling.

She should get up now, right? NOW was the time to get up, now-now-now-now-now-now,

so _why_ wasn't she?

Groaning, Kaoru swung her legs over the side of the bed, slipped them into her fluffy baby-blue slippers and trudged to her kitchen, checking the damn clock on her way past.

It read 7:35. Typical.

Letting out a jaw-cracking yawn, Kaoru's oversized white t-shirt that served as her nightdress crept up a few centimetres as she stretched.

Kaoru mechanically made the essential item for her to properly wake up in the morning: coffee.

As she did so, Kaoru mind was sluggishly running over last night.

What a wish.

It was probably the most clichéd line of all the clichés out there: a tall, dark and handsome stranger sweeping you off your feet.

Kaoru wondered what she would do today. She probably should call Misao to check. Even though Misao would probably be extra-hyper on coffee already.

Kaoru shuddered at the thought. Pouring the aromatic coffee into a mug, Kaoru sat down at the counter and cupped her hands around the hot cup.

Even though she knew the wish would never come true, Kaoru couldn't stop herself still hoping it _would_.

-----------------------------------------------

After finishing breakfast and washing up, Kaoru dialled Misao's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hi Kaoru!" Misao's enthusiastic voice reached Kaoru quite clearly. Kaoru winced and held the receiver away from her. Her ear was still ringing.

"What if it hadn't been me Misao?" Kaoru questioned.

"Oh, it was _bound_ to be you! Anyway, what's up!"

Kaoru smiled at her friend. "Are we doing anything today?"

"Umm…" Misao tried to think, "not that I know, so…no!"

"Ok, well, bye then."

"Bye! Oh, wait! I'm going with my beloved Aoshi to the movies! I can't wait!" Misao cried enthusiastically.

"Urgh, my ear!" Kaoru cupped a hand over her pounding eardrums, " Geez Misao, get any louder why don't you!"

"Hehehe," Misao laughed nervously, "I'm just…really excited!"

"I'm pretty sure I knew that Misao. Well anyway, I'll let you get ready. Bye!"

"Buh-bye Kaoru! See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure!" With that, Kaoru hung up.

Only Misao could make her head spin after only a few minutes.

Aoshi was Misao's 'boyfriend'. He just…didn't know it yet! Misao was completely obsessed over him, and that was pretty bad for Aoshi, but pretty funny for everyone else.

After all, the human iceblock with the hyperactive weasel made _such_ a funny couple!

Suddenly, two loud knocks were heard at the front door. Kaoru set aside the book she had been flicking through and stood up.

Walking to the door, she wondered who it could be. Megumi had something on at the hospital she worked at, Sano was probably still sleeping and Aoshi was definitely being annoyed by Misao.

Feeling apprehensive, Kaoru carefully opened the door a crack.

"Yes?" she called.

A rich, deep, silky voice that had Kaoru melting at the knees answered, "Hi, I'm looking for Kaoru Kamiya?"

Kaoru frowned. She didn't know _anyone_ with a voice like that, did she? If she had, she would've remembered, definitely.

"This is her."

The masculine voice continued, "I'm here to grant your wish."

**-------------------------------------------**

**Hehehehe…big cliffy! R&R! constructive criticism is always welcomed, but be warned, if you flame me too harshly, I will evaporate into a banana -- ;;;;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, this story is coming along like a chu-chu train…hehehe, anyway, third chapter! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, I just can't be bothered to put the reviewers here, but I promise I'll reply! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does. I don't even own a banana! Geez they're so expensive!**

**--------------------------------------------**

What wish-oh yeah! The wish Kaoru had made on the falling star last night! How did he know about it though?

Quickly swinging the door fully open, Kaoru came face-to-face with….

A handsome man with chiselled features and blazing blood-red hair that was tied in a high ponytail was standing on the doorstep.

His eyes were a blazing violet with swirls of passionate amber, and his almost-pouting mouth was curled in a subtle smirk.

The man had a slender and well-muscled frame and wasn't much taller than her, and Kaoru was quite short.

"I'm Kenshin. Kenshin Himura." Kenshin stated with a smile as he shook Kaoru's hand in a surprisingly strong grip.

"How did-how did you know about my wish?" asked Kaoru, her cheeks burning as what she had wished for flashed in her mind.

Kaoru silently groaned. After hearing her wish, who wouldn't think her as weird or silly?

"I'm what you might call a…dark angel. I overhead your wish last night, and by the laws of the world I live in above, I'm to stay with you until I decide to leave."

A dark angel? Kaoru nervously combed through her long hair with her fingers, teasing out the knots.

"Stay with me?" Kaoru suddenly exclaimed, "what if I _don't_ want you to stay!"

Kenshin smirked. "You'll have to live with it. Rules are rules, after all."

Kaoru heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I guess you'd...better come in then." Kaoru finally ground out.

Kaoru moved to allow him to enter. Her eyes trailed over him as he walked past, enjoying the nice _scenery_.

"Enjoying the view, aren't you?" Kaoru looked up to meet Kenshin's smirk. Her cheeks were on fire, she was certain.

Kaoru slammed the door shut and strode past him.

Kenshin allowed his eyes to trail over her tank top-and-jeans covered body as he followed her, smirking at Kaoru's fiery attitude.

Watching her long hair swinging, and hips swaying as Kaoru walked made him lick his lips as he remembered her expressive blue eyes, her rosy cheeks and elegant cheekbones and her tempting pink lips.

Kenshin was definitely going to have so much fun teasing her.

"So, this is the living room, the study, the toilet and bathroom and the bedrooms." Kaoru called over her shoulder as they walked past, "the bedroom closest to the bathroom is mine, and I guess you can sleep in the either of the guest rooms. The kitchen you've seen already."

Kenshin turned her around with a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, smiling.

"Thanks for that. I'll go to my room now."

Kaoru blinked and smiled a dreamy smile, then remembered how he had used the term 'my'.

"It is _not _your room! Anyway, don't you have any luggage, or whatever?"

Kenshin turned and walked to the room closest to hers, his hand resting on the door handle.

" You forget, I _am _a dark angel." With a wink, Kenshin entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Aaargh! The man was just so aggravating!

Going to her room, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her in the future.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: ok, so Kaoru got changed way before opening the door, just to clear that up. Anywayz, what did you think?! I'm open to constructive criticism and ideas as to what they're going to do!!**

**Don't flame me too harshly or else I will have to run to the nearest pool to extinguish myself, and I have no idea where that is--;**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, 4th chappy! So, I've had so many requests to make the chapters longer, so I'll try my best! Heheheh, thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does**

**-----------------------------**

A dark angel. Somehow, Kaoru wasn't surprised. What _was _a dark angel? What did they do? Kaoru was sprawled on her bed.

Maybe instead of asking herself, she should ask Kenshin, a dark angel himself!

As Kaoru jumped off her bed, her stomach let out a loud gurgle. Glancing at the clock, Kaoru realised it was 1:00pm.

Opening her door, a heavenly smell teased Kaoru's senses. What was that smell? It was coming from the kitchen.

As Kaoru walked curiously to the kitchen, an unexpected sight met her eyes. Kenshin, clad in a tight, black t-shirt that defined his hard chest and jeans, was cooking.

COOKING! And probably doing a better job than what she could've done, judging by the smell drifting from the stove.

"Hey." Called Kenshin without looking back.

"Um…hi." Kaoru sat down at the counter, watching him stir the pot's content.

Studying Kenshin's face, Kaoru suddenly realised that he had two scars shaped like a cross on his right cheek. Kaoru then realised another question she just _had _to ask!

"If you're a dark angel, does that mean you have wings?"

Kenshin glanced back at Kaoru, quirking an eyebrow.

"What do _you_ think?"

Kaoru didn't actually know what that meant, so she continued on impulse.

"Can I see them? Please, please, please, please?"

Kenshin smirked and replied, "Only if you're a good girl."

Kaoru glared at him, a blush creeping up from her neck to her cheeks. How dare he say that!

Kaoru slowly eased her hands out of the tight fists they had clenched in.

Kenshin turned off the stove and let whatever he was cooking cool.

He sat next to Kaoru and smiled.

"I know you have questions to ask me, so fire away."

Fine! Thought Kaoru.

"What are the 'rules'?"

Kenshin blinked. This is going to be hard to explain, he thought.

"The rules are what the other dark angels follow. They basically are guidelines for us to follow. For example, a dark angel isn't allowed to fall in love with a human. There is no consequence to this rule, I don't know why."

Fall in love with a human? Hmmm…Kaoru thought.  
"Are there really angels?"

Kenshin furrowed his brow.

"As in, halo-and-wings angel?"

Kaoru only nodded.

"I don't know."

"But-what- how can you not know!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin smiled. "I have never seen an angel, so I don't know. Anyway, lunch is ready."

Kaoru kept her eyes trained on Kenshin throughout the meal. The first bite of the food was delicious, and Kaoru _had _to close her eyes to savour the taste, a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

She opened her eyes to find Kenshin staring at her, a small smile adorning his lips.

Kaoru immediately blushed and looked away. Her blush could be gift or a curse sometimes.

After they had both finished their meal, Kenshin stood up to collect the dirty plates but Kaoru stopped him.

"You're a guest; you shouldn't have to do the dishes."

So she had honour and was smart as well as being beautiful, Kenshin thought with a smirk.

"What happens if _I _want you to leave?" Kaoru queried.

Kenshin let out a deep chuckle. "Nothing. The rules can't be changed. But I am sorry if this is a bit weird to you."

Kaoru blinked rapidly. He had said sorry? For what?

"I know you can't do anything about it. It doesn't mean I'm still not angry at you for overhearing _my _wish!"

A sly grin slowly spread across his face.

"Nice wish you made. As I recall, it went like this," here Kenshin made a silly face, "I wish for a-"

He was stopped by a flying tissue box thrown by Kaoru, her whole face flaming.

"Shut up right NOW!" Kaoru growled.

Kenshin laughed as he batted the box away.

"No one except for me knows about it anyway, kitten."

Kaoru huffed and turned away. He did have a point…but he didn't have to be so arrogant about it!

And…kitten?!

Her whole face flushed a bright red.

"Don't call me that!"

Kenshin only laughed.

Kaoru's hands twitched, aching to be able to strangle him, but she wisely didn't. He would've probably dodged her hands and smirked, uttering a smart remark…probably to irritate her more.

They were sitting on the couch, chatting about nothing when the doorbell rang.

Rising from the sofa, Kaoru stepped to the door. She swung it open, revealing…

**------------------------------------**

**A/N: mwahaha! I love cliffys! But anyway, review please! Constructive criticism is very welcomed, just don't flame me too hard, because…it's already too hot because of global warming. Should I have the end of the last chapter at the beginning of a new one? If that makes sense…--;**


	5. Authoress

**Authoress' Note! ** Yay! Yay! Yay!

Dear readers, and watchers, and reviewers, and- well, you get the point!  I have thought a lot on some of the comments you have given me ( thank you so much by the way) and have decided to redo the whole story. The storyline will become better. Much, much better! I won't tell you the changes I'm going to make, so you'll just have to stay tuned! ;P

Thank you very much for reading my not so good story. I love you all!!!

I'll try and get the chapters done as quickly as I can ( which, unfortunately, isn't very fast at all XD) Until next time,

-wooden spoon

XOXOXO


End file.
